Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rescues on the Railways
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1525 VC1652 |rating = |re-release date = |re-released by = VCI and Gullane Entertainment}} Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Rescues on the Railways is a UK VHS release by VCI on 4th October 1999, and then it got re-released by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 11th November 2002. it contains five episodes from the fifth season of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in 1999. Description Original 1999 release Storms, rescues, falling trees, rocks, fog, engines getting lost, smelly fish, trucks out of control and more in this action packed set of stories. Including 4 great new songs for everyone to sing-a-long to, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are chuff chuffed with all the excitement packed in to Rescues on the Railways. 2002 Re-release Storms, rescues falling trees, fog, engines getting lost, smelly fish, trucks out of control and more in this action packed set of stories. Including 4 great songs for everyone to sing-a-long to, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are chuff chuffed with all the excitement packed into Rescues on the Railways. Episodes *'CRANKY BUGS' - A new crane called Cranky thinks that Thomas and Percy are just annoying bugs. He soon learns that they can be really useful engines! *'SONG:' Accidents will Happen *'JAMES & THE TROUBLE WITH TREES' - When a tree puts James in danger Thomas has to put aside his jealousy of James' new coat of paint and come to the rescue. *'SONG:' Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *'PUT UPON PERCY' - An out of control freight car/truck in the old mine nearly causes disaster. Percy gets a special reward for his bravery. *'SONG:' The Snow Song *'STEPNEY GETS LOST' - Stepney gets lost in the fog on the way home from the mine and could end up as scrap - what will happen to him? *'SONG:' It's Great to be an Engine *'SOMETHING IN THE AIR' - Henry teases Thomas when he ends up in a smelly fishy mess, but soon the laugh is on Henry... Credits Trivia *The back cover of the original UK release features images from Busy Going Backwards and A Better View for Gordon, and that of the 2002 UK release features a mirrored image from Trust Thomas. *This is the first UK VHS to feature the Nick Jr. logo on the cover, *This is the last UK VHS to feature the original Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo on the cover. Opening (Original 1999 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Rescues on the Railways title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Cranky Bugs (1998) Closing (Original 1999 release) (with no trailer) * End of Something in the Air (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (2002 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Rescues on the Railways title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Cranky Bugs (1998) Closing (2002 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Something in the Air (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with No trailers